1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jamming devices and, more specifically, to a jamming device having a transmitting system that outputs a signal frequency modulated that inhibits a low power receiving antenna from receiving a fixed frequency such as a cellular telephone.
The jamming device of the present invention while functioning as a stand alone device, in the preferred embodiment can be incorporated into existing electrical systems whereby energizing said electrical system will cause said jammer to inhibit the use of low power radio transmission/reception devices such as cellular phones.
Additionally, there can exist one or more sensors incorporated into the jammer triggering circuit that can trigger the jamming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other jamming device designed for inhibiting the use of low power transmission/reception devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,299 issued to Amoroso et al. on Feb. 17, 1987.
Another patent was issued to New on Mar. 19, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,771. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,438 was issued to Blokker, Jr. et al. on May 12, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 15, 1993 to Lee as U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,680.
Another patent was issued to Luck on Jun. 14, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,405. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,398 was issued to Moberg et al. on Sep. 15, 1998. Another was issued to Reynolds on Dec. 15, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,596 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Boyer et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,934.
Another patent was issued to Taguchi on Apr. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,577. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,529 was issued to Linz et al. on Feb. 27, 2001. Another was issued to Katsura on Apr. 4, 2001 as E.P. Patent No. 1 089 446 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 11, 2001 to Gim as WIPO Patent No. WO 01/03352